Return to Freddys: Again
by DemonWithAGun
Summary: The long awaited fanfic of FNAF 3 is here! This time.. It's Fazbears Fright.


WARNING! Rated PG-13 for Strong Language, Horror, and some bloody moments.

The year is 2017, That means Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is back but this time.. It has been renamed: Fazbear Fright. It was announced back in 2011 they had started the constructing of the place, But now the wait is over, in 2015 they made a remarkable discovery from the attraction, it has one animatronic called Springtrap. It was surprising that they based this 'horror attraction' off of the the unsolved mystery of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. I had just turned 27 like 2 weeks before the place opened, I was excited to explore the attraction but.. Why was i excited? Ah, i see! The animatronics or should i say Springtrap won't attack me! I walked to the attraction as it was only a few corners down the street. After 12 minutes of walking, i finally got to the attraction. It was scary looking on the outside but.. What was it like on the inside? I had nothing to defend myself with except my martial arts skills i learned back in 2016. "Here goes nothing." I said before opening the door. As i walked in the attraction had a few people in it, only because a few people lived down my street. I thought to myself "Where are the other people? Bet they're too fuckin' scared" As a door opened i saw a man walk down to me. As he got closer he features started to reveal, it was.. The man that i saw back at the old Freddy Fazbears Pizza!

Me: Y.. You?

The Man: Hey buddy! Long time no see huh?

Me: Yeah but.. What the fuck are we doing here man? The attraction closes in 5 minutes!

The Man: Nah! We got plenty of time to get out!

Me: Really?

The Man: Yeah trust me! We gonna have lots of fun together!

Me: Ok but as soon as the loudspeaker announces the attraction closing, we make a dash for the exit, got it?

The Man: OK dude! Let's go play that Save Them arcade!

Me: OK!

We played Save Them and so far we were the best at playing the game together. Just as we finished the game, the loudspeaker announced it was time to close, everyone started to head for the exit, even all the employees were leaving. We made a dash for the door and just as we made it to the door, it slammed shut. I tried breaking down the door and forcing it open but it was no use. We were trapped, in a horror attraction! I was shivering to my knees, "This isn't real" I thought.

The Man: I don't fucking believe this! Were trapped! In a horror attraction!

Me: Aw man, why didn't we plan on going at daytime?

As we were about to scream for help, a door opened revealing a shadow of what seemed to be the shape of Bonnie, It made a walk towards us. We made a run for it searching for a safe room until we found an office which had a camera system on the wall. I flipped it on to reveal 10 cameras that surveyed the building for any suspicious activity. I switched to CAM 06 and saw the Bonnie like shape facing the camera, It's appearance was more unsettling than the animatronics at the first Freddy's. "That animatronic.. it has to be Springtrap" I said shaking in fear.

The Man: So uhh.. whats your name buddy?

Me: well.. uhh my name is..

Just then, we heard loud footsteps coming towards the door, i ran to the office entrance to shut the door when.. There wasn't any door!

Me: No Door?! Please not this again!

The Man: Shit! We gotta hide under the table man!

I flipped the camera system off and got under the desk with the man. Springtrap walked into the room looking for us, we didn't dare move or make a sound, we had to breathe very quietly or we would be good as dead. Springtrap couldn't bend down to look for us to our luck. Springtrap finally left the room and i noticed a giant metal barrel like almost the same size as the door. Me and the man got out from under the desk.

Me: See that giant barrel right there? We can use it to block the entrance from Springtrap.

The Man: That's a good idea! Let's do it quick before Springtrap returns!

We heaved the metal barrel to the entrance of the office and managed to block the door. "That should prevent Springtrap from breaking in!" i said.

Springtrap knocked on the window keeping eye contact with us.

The Man: Beat it Springcrap! You can't get inside THAT easily!

Springtrap walked over to the office entrance.

The Man: Oh, what's that bitch? You want to get in?

Springtrap started to attack the barrel blocking the door.

I saw an RPG laying on the floor. I picked it up and shouted "Yippie-kay-yay motherf**ker!" and fired the RPG ath the barrel causing the place to blow up.

I woke up in my house and started to realize.. It was all a nightmare!

Sorry for it being short guys! I know FNAF 4 Is already out so another one will be on it's way!


End file.
